Russian Roulette
by Lara Cox
Summary: The old cold war is about to get really hot.


**Author's note: HI!!! well… I finally did it! I had been dying to write a very dirty- sexual fic for ages… **

**Now… this very short story has a long history… the short version is: I wanted to write a Mac-Dimitri story, since I had always been interested in that paring, but I changed my mind… so Tina (A.K.A: "My Other Side") wrote a one-shot fic about them…. Her fic inspired me so, with her permission (and her help), I wrote this fic… which is basically a longer version of hers. The difference is that I included all the sexual parts and I made it a bit more Lara-like. **

**Credit when credit is called for: **

**Tina and I kind of co-wrote this together, so, this is her story also. **

**I know nothing about sex… so you can thank "Sex and the City" and Cosmopolitan Magazine for inspiring me to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…. **

RUSSIAN ROULETTE

At the end, she blamed everything on the vodka. Instead, he chose to blame it all on her blue dress.

But deep down, they knew it was only themselves to blame… and that couldn't matter less.

Truth be told, neither of them had wanted for it to happen…. But once it did happen neither of them regretted it. Not even for a second. How could they regret the most exiting thing they had experienced in years? (Not to say "ever").

It had been such a rush from the very beginning.

The night was meant for "first times"…. It was, after all, the first time a woman ran the USA… it was also the first time there was a State Dinner since Mac was President…. It was the first time two world Leaders danced together….

The guests started to leave one after another as the evening got really late… Now only the two presidents, a few members of their staffs and the band remained in the East Room.

The shot-glasses seemed to magically re-fill each time one of the leaders drank all the delightful liquid in them.

The Presidential ice had broken completely somewhere around the third dance. They started to feel like two pals who had known each other forever, and they soon began acting like best friends.

At first it was all as innocent as that… until there was suddenly nothing "innocent" left about the way they felt for one another.

Mrs. Karkova had long ago left the room. She was completely exhausted and it seemed like her head was about to explode. She had also drunk too much Vodka and, honestly, she did not longer care if her husband wished to continue the party without her. When the Russian First Lady had tried to take Dimitri home with her, he had only looked at her in indignation and, while slapping Mac on the shoulder in a boozing-mate kind of way, he had exclaimed: "The American girl needs to learn how to celebrate properly and only a Russian, and a few more shots, can teach her that vital skill".

As it turned out, he was right.

Somewhere after the sixth shot, Mac was all for a very special celebration. She wanted nothing more than too have a very wild, fun and crazy time. But everybody except for Dimitri seemed to have abandoned the great party.

She let go a soft giggle as she said: "Loyalty is what my staff lacks. To leave like that when the party is just getting started!".

They danced a bit more, but Mac's head was spinning like it never had before, and she now needed Dimitri to hold her in order to give two steps without falling down.

Hiding neither her disappointment nor her drunkenness, Mac finally admitted: "actually… I think I should go home too".

Dimitri's heart sunk. He did not want to let her go yet. He felt the urgent need to stay with her just a little bit longer. "It's a shame that a woman like you is not used to Russian vodka. Please, allow me to walk you home." Having said that, he took her arm and they left the room together.

They walked out onto the south lawn, towards the Rose Garden and decided that a bit of fresh air was just the thing they needed. And while the very cold night air did help to blow the befuddlement away… nothing could have cooled them off.

Dimitri was going out of his mind just by watching Mac's lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly. He found her unbearably beautiful and he feared that, pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. He was dieing to do something crazy and they definitely needed to be in a closed (and private) room for that to happen.

They looked at each other with growing desire in their eyes. There was no need to speak. They both knew what the other wanted.

Mac smiled sweetly and with a lot of excitement, in anticipation of what was to come. For a short moment, she felt like a teenager who has just discovered that the guy she has a crush on would invite her to the prom.

Responding to a sudden impulse, she asked: "So, wanna come inside for a cup of coffee?".

She surely had no idea where that had come from. It was nearly the most ridiculous thing she could have said. What was wrong with her? She was acting as if he were simply a normal guy escorting her home after their third date, when the situation was actually a lot more complicated.

He gave her a very sexy smile and simply replied: "sure"

His smile reached his eyes, which was so unusual in a Russian, and Mac could already feel her legs getting weaker and trembling like a jelly. She had always liked strong men with beautiful smiles.

They were standing in front of the Oval Office. There was definitely no coffee in there, not without Vince around, but they wanted to be alone in that room anyway.

There were surely plenty of Secret Service agents around. But it felt as if they weren't there. They definitely knew how to go unnoticed. And Mac almost forgot about them. Almost. To secure her privacy, Mac gave strict orders to the agents: Absolutely no one was to enter the Oval Office, no matter what, until further notice…. That specially meant the First Gentleman. These rules were only to be broken if there were real danger.

The Russian gave his bodyguards similar instructions. Then, he opened the door of the office for Mac and gestured for her to walk in first.

Mac suddenly felt the entire situation was so surreal, but not in an unpleasant way.

As they walked inside the Oval, her feet seemed to be floating several inches above the ground. Absolutely nothing else in the world mattered: just the two of them. The entire universe seemed to have stopped, just for one night…. Just for them.

Mac headed for the little group of sofas, as Dimitri followed her closely. They let themselves plop down unceremoniously like teenagers, and she couldn't help giggling again as she heard the delicate piece of furniture almost scream in protest. He joined her just for the sake of laughing, and together they laughed until the tears were coming from their eyes, for no real reason at all.

Even though she didn't need to, she finally announced: "No coffee at this time of the day, I'm afraid".

Dimitri couldn't care less about that. Actually, having a coffee to sober themselves up would have been a huge mistake. It would have taken away all the charm.

Their faces were now just inches from one another. And her lips were so irresistible. He simply couldn't wait any longer. He leaned towards her and kissed her gorgeous lips.

There was no resistance from her part. She responded to the kiss immediately and her tongue was pretty soon furiously caressing his.

He tasted just like black cherries and vodka.

It was an unbearably sweet and strong taste.

It was so new… so different to what she was used to.

They were melted in the most passionate, consuming and urgent kiss they had experienced in a long time. Its intensity was growing fast and they soon needed to gasp for air. They separated only for a few seconds in order to breathe.

Still struggling to breathe regularly, he said: "May … may I tell you something?". After she nodded, still overwhelmed by the kiss, he simply shook his head saying: "Wearing that dress tonight was a mistake…. A serious mistake."  
Mac smiled evilly, knowing exactly the effect the dress had on him, and asked, with fake disappointment: "Why is that, Dimitri? Is it because blue isn't my color?"

He replied: "No. It is because tomorrow every person in Washington that is worth talking to will know that the Russian President has a shoulder fetish."

Saying that, he leaned forward and brushed her shoulders with his lips, drawing a slow, warm line to her neck and up to her ear. Then he licked her lobule. Right after that, he went down her neck again. Using just his lips, he went through the same invisible line he had drawn before until he reached the other ear and licked her other lobule.

She never even tried to stop him. She was liking it. She was liking it so much.

And for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.

It was like playing a game… a very twisted game. It was sick, dangerous and harmful, but very appealing, delightful and exiting at the same time.

Just like playing the Russian roulette: It was impossible to win… but they couldn't afford to loose. And once the trigger was pulled off, there was no way back.

She pulled him closer for another kiss. This time, she caressed his lips with her tongue.

Then, she decided to toy with him a little bit. She took off his tie and put it around his eyes. Once he was blindfolded, she took off her dress, leaving her wearing nothing but her underwear and gloves.

She took of his jacked and then practically ripped his shirt out of him.

Next, Mac put her self on top of him and caressed his chest entirely with her gloves still on. Right after that, she used her tongue to draw invisible circles around his nipples, and then she blew them like candles.

The combination of the trace of saliva around his nipples and the warm breath Mac was blowing directly at them created a very cold sensation that only aroused him more. Besides, not being able to see had immediately made him more sensitive to all the other non-visual stimulations.

After licking and blowing his nipples one more time, she repeated the process with his belly button.

Despite the immense pleasure he was feeling, he decided that it was his turn to take charge and removed the tie from his eyes. Then he put himself on top and kissed Mac on the mouth with consuming hunger.

When they fell from the couch, the mood wasn't broken at all. They continued making out on the blue carpet.

Mac quickly got rid of Dimitri's pants… they were only an annoyance at this point.

Both of their bodies were aching for what would come next…

As she lay on the carpet, Dimitri, who was only wearing slips at this point, gently made her put her arms behind her head and then proceeded to bind her wrists together with his tie. Mac didn't resist and actually enjoyed feeling like his prisoner.

The Russian caressed her arms and then went down until he reached her gorgeous breast and caressed them gently and slowly. After that, his hands went all the way down her long legs…. he caressed them giving special attention to her twin-muscles and her abductors.

Before they knew it, his slips and her panties were gone. He quickly threw them over the couch.

She massaged his butt and legs with her feet and used her toenails to tickle him in the most sensitive places.

Soon enough, he was inside her.

While he penetrated her, she put her legs around his waist and elevated her pelvis so he could go in deeper and deeper.

As they were both reaching the last part of the road, Mac accelerated and continued to do what she was doing, but harder.

They had been groaning and moaning (in both languages) all the time. But as they got closer to the end, they both became louder since they could no longer restrain themselves.

Finally, they came together and everything ended as spectacularly as it had begun.

When everything was over they just remained still, next to each other, waiting for the time to pass again.

They certainly didn't love each other…. But they had loved every second of their one night together.

And for the life of them both, they couldn't understand why they had liked it so much.

It had been a glorious moment of sick, dangerous and harmful pleasure… but it had been very appealing, delightful and exiting at the same time.

Just like playing the Russian roulette.

**The end**

**Well… I hope you enjoyed it. Now is the part when you send me tons of reviews telling me how great I am. Lol lol lol **

**If you all think I'm good with sexual scenes I might write a dirty Rokenzie fic in the near future… **


End file.
